Roof-Sharing
by BlueberryCookieCrisis
Summary: [HTF - Humans] There was once a woman named Flaky, who lived peacefully in a house far away from society. That is, until an injured war vet; Flippy, came in and invaded her privacy. The worst part? He has a double personnality. This is a stupid story that I'm about to rub on your face, beware of language, nudity, and stupidity. [Flippy/Fliqpy x Flaky]
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings!  
Thanks for choosing this fanfic! Makes me happy!  
First off, let me inform you that I'm no native English-speaker, so yeah... you might encounter some mistakes, sorry bout' that...  
Secondly! This is my second HTF fanfiction, as some of you probably have noticed, I'm also currently writing another HTF story called 'Carnage Paradox', and no; it's not done yet.**

 **Now you might go and ask yourself; "But if it isn't done yet then why did she already start this story?"**

 **WELL...**  
 **That's because in order to improve my writing skills, (and to make Carnage Paradox more appealing than it already is) I have decided that I'm gonna' write another story and update it regularly to get better in English. Good idea, no? NO?**  
 **Well, it isn't like I'll drop my other story or anything... I'll update the chapters just as fast as this one, so no biggie; right?**  
 **Also, since Carnage Paradox is already gory and heavy; this might do me some good as well.**

 **Enough of the chit-chat.**  
 **Enjoy this stupid story.**

* * *

A lot of people ask stupid questions daily, but never acknowledge it. They just continue to believe what they think is right and ignore the rest. Society is pretty cruel; I know that well; which is precisely why I isolated myself from that god-forsaken community.

Everybody hated me; well... that's what I think.

They always looked at me with those eyes, those judgemental glares and metaphorically undressed me with the rumours they've been spreading about me. Talking behind my back stubbornly without even worrying about my well-being.

Everybody hated me; at least I think they did.

High school was a nightmare, a complete and utter nightmare. Girls had no shame in making my life miserable, pulling out many tricks and making sure I was depressed 24/7. I hated that school, I hated girls, and I hated those perverted guys who kept looking at me like I was raw meat, it was disgusting. I felt disgusting. The whole school was disgusting.

Everybody hated me; I hope they still do. Because I still hate them.

As soon as I graduated, I ran away; away from my home, from my parents who didn't believe a word I said and my brothers who were too busy with their marriage arrangements. They were all the same, thinking only about themselves, and not me. I was just a random 'thing' in their lives, a small mutant they picked up on the streets and raised out of pity. I never understood why they took me in; they never saw me as their daughter; so I couldn't understand why. It wasn't like I was forced upon them or anything, I was just there... in the wrong place at the wrong time, and they simply found me... wrapped in my dead mother's arms.

A random piece of garbage, that's what I am. An ugly duckling that will never become beautiful. And the worst part? I'll never find my 'real' mother, because she's gone.

Gone forever.

But in the end, things did turn out okay for me, I guess. I became a well-known and respected writer, people regarded me with great respect and it felt actually _good_ to be treated like an actual person, for once. I managed to come back home and peacefully and quietly managed to talk to my parents, and we had an agreement; thankfully. They gave me enough money to buy my own house and live there forever, with a bonus of living expenses and so on.

I was happy; extremely happy that I wouldn't deal with them again, that I won't see those ugly faces in my daily life and never have to be afraid about filthy rumours anymore.

Oh yes, what a pleasant feeling.

Everything went smoothly for me; I bought a house far away from the big city and went on with my career as a writer. I was paid well, I ate well, slept well and I lived well.

Yes, I _lived_ well.

Until... _**he**_ came.

 **Roof-Sharing.**

It was just another quiet and peaceful day, I was there; in my sweet sweet and cozy house; sipping on hot cacao while writing my newest book. As far as I could remember, it was one of those days where I practically followed the daily routine. Nothing much, nothing less. Just me living on and forgetting about the past, no spice; just sweetness.

Peace tasted so sugary. If literally, then I'm sure I would've gotten myself a cavity.

Getting ideas was quite easy; inspiration came to me like a gush of wind and filled my brain with juicy information. In the blink of an eye, I could write emotions, romance, action, adventure and everything else.

Imagination is my greatest treasure.

I had that ever since I was little, and I will never; I mean never, give it for anything else in the world.

My fingers tapped on the keyboard as if it was the most neutral thing, they chose the right words by themselves and made the paragraphs long and entertaining. Writing a chapter or two wasn't that hard, and I got accustomed to it pretty easily. I had the support of my fans, and that's all that mattered. It was enough to motivate me, enough to let me write comfortably like this and make a living out of what I longed the most; writing.

After an hour, I finally managed to finish the second chapter. That accomplishment alone made me satisfied, and so I smiled to myself, trying to guess what my fans would think about it. Reading their letters was always quite fun, even the negative ones; they somehow managed to make me laugh.

Criticism was most welcomed, regarding my stories. I was always eager to improve whatever lacked in them anyways.

I looked at the clock and realized it was already lunch-time. I hurriedly jumped off my seat and dashed towards the kitchen while humming happily. I was in the mood to eat a sandwich, a big, fat, juicy sandwich filled with tomato, cheese, salad and chicken wings.

I licked my lips while rubbing my tummy, boy; I was never that hungry in ages!

I was about to cut the tomato into thin slices until I heard a loud _**THUD**_ on the front door. Startled, I glanced over that direction suspiciously.

 _Perhaps a wild animal? I do live near the forest, it shouldn't be surprising._

No sound followed the later, so I just shrugged it off and began cutting my juicy red tomato, until something—or rather, _someone_ began to knock loudly on the door.

I turned, alarmed. It had to be a person this time, no doubt about it. No animal, (no matter how smart it is) can possibly knock on a door. That silly thought alone got me to hit my head with my fist, making me hiss 'What are you thinking?!' to myself.

Walking slowly towards the door, (with my kitchen knife still at hand) I decided to check out who it could be, because why not? If it was a kind old couple asking for directions, or a lost kid or anything as such, I'd most gladly help!

But what I saw throughout the hole wasn't a kind old couple, or a kid. But a man, a young man about my age, making a pained expression.

I frowned, what in heaven's name does a _man_ need? By the looks of it, he looked like he had the urge to pee, or more accurately, he looked constipated. But then again, there were bushes everywhere, so I doubted he would come to my house just to use the toilet.

Maybe he was actually lost? Hungry? Was he ill? Did he need to make a call?

I was so lost deep in thought that I nearly forgot all about him, the next three seconds when he knocked just as loudly made me jump so high I nearly hit my head on the ceiling.

"H-Hello? A...Anyone in here? Please, open up! I need help...ughh..."

With great precaution, I began to unlock the door; slowly and steadily. He needed some help, and there were no houses in miles away; so I had no choice.

And so, with outmost safeguard, I opened the door slightly; peeking at the man right in front of me. But what I saw in front of me wasn't what I expected.

The first thing I saw was a painful and deep wound on his gut area, blood was gushing out rapidly while he was desperately attempting to hold it in with the palm of his hand, squeezing it tightly while panting non-stop. His military outfit was covered in blood and had a few holes on it, mainly on his shoulder and chest, he was most likely shot.

He looked at me with those pained, dark green gentle eyes; sending me silent messages.

I stood there, gaping. My eyes didn't leave his wound for an instant.

I think, that my brain didn't quite process the situation from back then, because really... I stood there and watched more than I should have, and probably freaked him out as well.

A minute passed, and he was still there; looking at me curiously as if I was the weird one. He waved his free hand near my face, trying to bring me back to reality. This wasn't what I expected, no... This wasn't what I _hoped._

"A-Afternoon... S-sorry, but do you have a first aid kit? I... really need one right no—Ughh!"

He squeezed his abdomen tightly, holding in as much as he could. Blood didn't stop pouring out, and that was enough to make me realize what in heaven's name has happening on my doorstep.

I shook my head and finally showed signs of humanity, before I knew it my eyes widened and my mouth flew open. I panicked.

"O-O-Oh m-my god, are you—ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! P-please, c-come inside I'll try and... Try and d-d-o s-s-something!"

 _Oh great, when was the last time I talked to a person? Probably not in years. Did I always stutter? How embarrassing.  
_  
He looked at me with his eyes, his _oh so gentle_ green eyes that made me feel weak in the knees. A small smile illuminated his face, as he whispered kindly to me 'Thank You'.

I could feel the heat burning up on my cheeks, when was the last time I felt so warm and fuzzy inside? I couldn't remember, but one thing's for sure, it's the very first time somebody ever thanked me. It made me want to say 'Thank you for thanking me' But then again it would have sounded ridiculous.

His smiled faded as soon as he started coughing blood, I gasped and caught him cautiously, he rested his right arm around my neck while I held him around his waist, holding his right arm as well.

I took him in and closed the door with my foot, we made sure to synchronize our movements in order not to cause too much damage on his wound anymore than this. He was in a critical state and it got me thinking what was the reason for it. But judging by his military outfit, it was rather more than obvious.

I sat him down on the sofa and told him to wait while I sprinted upstairs towards the restroom. Without further thought I opened all my drawers, took out every single medicine and possible aesthetics in search for the first aid kit I had kept safely hidden inside. Thankfully, I managed to find it after breaking one or two perfumes and other cheap crap I had.

I heard him moan loudly downstairs, he was really in pain and needed treatment. I hoped that the wound was fresh, because it would have been hard if it wasn't. Disinfecting it is an easy job, but removing the bullets on his body would demand great precaution.

Sadly, I had zero experience with treatments. Yay me!

Biting my bottom lip, I practically flew downstairs and dashed towards him.

"D-D-Don't m-move! I-I'll try and m-make it quick and l-less p-p-painful!" I stuttered, again. He nodded in response and began taking off his jacket and shirt, revealing probably the most god-like body in the entire universe.

I gaped, again.

But thankfully, shook my head. Hence bringing me back to the right path.

There was no time to contemplate at his beautiful pale and muscular skin, right now he was injured; and needed treatment.

Besides, the blood covering his whole torso blocked me from that heavenly view.

I opened the first aid-kit and took out every tool necessary. He still looked like he was in pain and that was enough to make me hurry up. The wound on his abdomen was deeper than I thought, it nearly made me throw up my breakfast.

Wasn't used to seeing this much blood.

Slowly and gently, I pulled out the three bullets out of his body and disinfected his injuries. The only thing left was that wound, that deep and heavy wound. If I didn't do anything quick, then he would most likely die of severe blood-loss, and I didn't want that.

I took out a syringe and injected some Tranexamic acid to prevent haemorrhage and started wiping off the blood from his body with a wet hot sponge. By the looks of it, his body (which was pretty tensed up) started to relax a little, feeling slightly better than before. Even his panting reduced to a moderate level, and it was a good sign.

After successfully disinfecting his wound, I stitched it up gently. I could tell it hurt, but he didn't show signs of pain; so I continued quietly.

Everything happened so fast that I started sweating by myself. A few drops fell from my front till my chin; dripping. The air got hotter and the atmosphere, heavier. It was the first time my precious 'sanctuary' had a visitor, and an injured one at that.

Suddenly, a warm hand removed a drop of sweat from my cheek, wiping it off with its thumb. I glanced up, and I saw him; smiling at me.

"Thank you... I am eternally grateful for what you've done." He whispered softly.

My cheeks flushed in an outstanding red, nearly the same red as the color of my hair. I averted my eyes and simply nodded in response.

"Don't m-mention it."

Oh god, that was the first time my heart beat so much; I nearly felt like it was about to leap out of my chest and smack his face; never letting it go. I wanted to believe it was due to the fact I've never been this close to a man before, or perhaps because I had zero interaction with the other gender for years. But then again; it could be both... or something else.

I finished everything, and he looked good to go after tidying up his gun-shot wounds and the gash on his abdomen. He was definitely cleaner, and brighter. I smiled sheepishly while standing up, wiping of the sweat on my forehead with my arm.

"It's d-done, a-are you f-feeling a-a-any better?" I asked, he stood up as well. Stretching his muscles, then stopped suddenly while holding his shoulder in pain.

"Better than before, but still hurts."

I smiled, "N-Naturally, you n-need some r-r-r-rest."

 _God, if you stutter ONE more time I swear I'll rip my tongue off._

"I'm so sorry; I probably startled you, didn't I?" He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"N-Not at all! I couldn't have let you die on my doorstep like that! It was j-just common sense, that's all."

"Common sense or not, you saved my life." He grinned, "And that's something people rarely do."

... huh?

Why was he so persistent? Didn't I say it was by simple common sense? It was as if he tried to actually make me feel better, special or something.

How blissful.

"Do you want to e-eat something?" I said calmly, attempting to stop my stuttering. He looked at me for a moment, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"I don't want to bother you... really." He spoke softly.

I threw him one of my infamous sceptical look as I heard the loud growl emitting from his stomach. His blush intensified and I could clearly tell that he was hungry.

"...Thought so." I said as I walked towards the kitchen calmly. My previous plan to make a sandwich didn't sound enough to fill that hunk's belly; so I took out of the fridge enough ingredients to make a stew.

"By the way," I started, getting his attention.

"Yes?"

"How did you get this b-badly hurt?" I asked out of simple curiosity. He shifted uncomfortably on the sofa and began to think.

"I don't... recall?" He said innocently. He didn't look like he was lying (in my point of view), but it was still odd that he didn't remember. I mean—he's been shot and possibly stabbed continuously on the abdomen, how could he not recall? If I was at his stead, I'd remember it my whole life; heck I'd probably tell the story repeatedly to my grandchildren (if I ever had them).

But him? He didn't recall.

Weird.

"O-kay..." I murmured to myself. Pretty weird, actually. But that's fine, I don't care about the details, plus; he's okay now.

The thing that scared me the most was...

When he was actually going to leave.

I'm not the type of person who would straight up and tell you 'when are you gonna' leave?', no... That's just too inappropriate. His presence would change everything and ruin my peaceful daily life.

It wasn't the moment to think about that, what mattered was his current health. I'm sure he had a home to go to, a family of some kind that was waiting his return.

Yeah, must be it.

I nodded, satisfied about myself. For once, my brain knew how to cheer me up.

Though that's what I hoped.

"I forgot to introduce myself," he said as he sat back down on the couch, looking around; "My name's Flippy, what's yours?"

Flippy, what a unique name. Well, it wasn't like mine was any better either.

"Flaky."

"Flaky?" He repeated, I was about to throw him an angry pout until he chuckled warmly.

"Cute name, first time I ever heard it."

My cheeks reddened, did he just say 'cute'?!

No, he meant my name... not me, obviously!

"Th-thanks," I muttered. Well, that was awkward now wasn't it?

Perhaps was it because of my unfamiliarity with men?

I didn't put it much thought so I simply proceeded with my cooking; I've gotten rusty throughout the years, sadly. My stomach wasn't a picky one, a simple sandwich or a salad would suffice.

I glanced towards Flippy's direction while cautiously cutting the carrots into thin slices.

He was still on the couch, looking around him like a curious child with his big green innocent eyes. He looked fascinated, delighted and even marvelled about his surroundings. Although there was nothing great about my house, I could tell the guy never had seen this much before, I could tell; judging by his military outfit.

This was luxury to him, in some way.

I wasn't the type to look for too long, so I went back to concentrating on my cooking again. If he was bored, he could just turn on the TV and watch a movie or a show, anything.

Him looking everywhere was embarrassing.

"Say..." He said, startling me. As absurd as it might sound, I actually squeaked; thank goodness he didn't hear though.

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you live alone?" He asked bluntly. I frowned at that question.

Was it by simple curiosity, or did he have ulterior motives?

"Uhm, technically, I do... but my family visits often."

That was a lie.

Nobody visited me.

"Ah, I see..." he smiled, "That's good, I was worried that a young woman such as you would live alone like that, pretty scary if you ask me."

"W-What's scary about th-that?"

I didn't understand why I asked such a question. It wasn't like I was afraid or anything like that!

He ran a hand through his green hair, "Well... you do live near a forest, and there are plenty of wild animals roaming around at night, doesn't that frighten you just a bit?"

"N-Not really, the local police is just a few miles away, I can make a qu-quick call if anything h-happens."

"That so?" He smirked.

... Was I hallucinating?

I thought I saw some sort of yellow glint in his eyes.

Just my imagination, I suppose.

He walked slowly and calmly towards the kitchen, getting closer and closer to me. I felt his presence well, and it made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You know," he began to say with a cheerful tone, "I'm still very thankful, so why not let me show my gratitude by doing a favour for you, what do you say?"

"Y-You don't h-h-h-have to d-do s-something like that," I stuttered again, my face reddening. He was TOO close, way too close!

"Oh, but there must be something I could do, no?"

"Don't worry a-about it."

"Hmmmm..." He looked up, "I think you'll take that back soon."

I turned, alarmed.

"What? Why...?"

He simply smiled, "You'll see, soon enough."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, and I didn't want to understand. But I had an awful feeling, that this handsome young man was in fact a troublemaker, and I certainly hoped I was wrong, because having a troublemaker in my house meant giving up on my peaceful life, and that's the last thing I wanted.

I was just about to cut the last remaining onion until Flippy suddenly grabbed into me and pushed me on the ground, one arm held my head protectively to prevent any damage while the other was holding around my waist.

If there wasn't the sudden shards of glass flowing out of nowhere and the sound of gunshots, then I would've thought about something else.

"Damn! Fuckers found me already!" He hissed loudly, taking out of his rather large military pants what seemed to be a revolver and a survival knife. I frowned at the sight.

He looked down at me, his eyes weren't the gentle green I saw before; no... they were so fierce and had a striking golden color.

Eyes filled with hatred, anger... a ferocious man.

Before I knew it, my eyes got teary; my body was shaking and I was sweating non-stop. Noticing that, he smirked devilishly.

"Oh? What's this underneath me?" He grinned; his teeth looked so sharp and white. Gun shots pierced the whole house and broke the glass, shattering it and making loud noises; I could hear the sound of the TV breaking and the lights flickering on and off.

What in heaven's name was going on?!

I didn't hide my frightened expression, I couldn't hide it. Everything happened too fast, and I lost catch of the situation.

"Well, seems that idiot got a good one, eh?" He held my chin with his index and thumb, lifting my head up, "You better not get in my way, you bitch. Hear me? Move and I'll be sure to rape you with my fist!"

I froze at that last sentence, _what just happened? Who was this guy? What's with those eyes? Where did he come from? What on earth was going on?!_

I asked myself so many questions that I lost trace of the situation. He already stood up and dashed outside, they were still shooting; and he was still going at it. I was so sure it was the end, that he would die and that they would go after me as well.

I was wrong, oh dead wrong. I thought he was doing something absurd, that he was the crazy guy, charging at them like that, that he stood no choice.

But then I realized that it was the other way around.

They were the ones doing something absurd, they were out of their minds; they were the ones who stood no chance.

Because I came to understand, only after that battle; after I had the courage to step out of my house, that that man; Flippy, was practically invincible.

Standing in the midst of a bloody mess, his body; covered in blood and him licking on his knife devilishly, I then understood...

That my life was about to become a living hell.

Say goodbye to those peaceful times, goodbye to the good ol' happy daily routine.

And say hello to the troublemaking Flippy, who will spend the rest of your life with you, transforming your godly sanctuary into a bloody cemetery.

 **TBC.**

 **Review? Review! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW- *ahem* sorry.**

 **Yeah, sad chapter? Pretty much. Comedy involved! There is no such thing as drama in this story, no worries! Just the first chapter... which is kinda' awkward in my opinion.**

 **Just prepare yourselves for some lime, cursing and ecchi-ness. Oh, and add a naive lil' Flippy and a Pervy Fliqpy to the cart.**

 **Seeyou next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup everybody!  
Here's a big thank you for all of those who reviewed! Please continue to support me and this story!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

If somebody ever asked me what was the most traumatizing experience in my life; then I would have probably said something casual or normal for a woman; like the time I accidently entered the boy's locker room and saw what I shouldn't have, or swallowed a bug while yawning, or perhaps even the time it was my turn for cleaning duty in the bathrooms of my old high school.

But I never thought I would bury dead bodies on my yard.

Nope, never.

The sight, the smell, and even the sensation. It was all disgusting, filthy. I couldn't handle it, I couldn't stand it any longer, it was all too much for me and my brain didn't manage to process what happened just a few minutes ago.

It was all impossible, in a logical point of view. It made no sense, it sounded wrong, it _seemed_ wrong everywhere! When someone barges into your house, bloodies your hands and sucks away every ounce of kindness in you, then there has to be something going on deep inside his mind, surely; that guy isn't normal.

Yes, well... I wished I understood that, the moment I saw him.

If it weren't for those big green gentle eyes.

... and that wound.

Then I would slammed the door on his handsome face, because guess what? That's what I usually do to 'unwanted visitors'.

However, the situation wasn't as simple as it seemed.

I, as a proud and respectful writer, would have used a fair share of grotesque vocabulary against him with great ease, however...

When you're being threatened by such a vile, cruel and heartless monster...

You might want to reconsider doing so.

 **Roof-Sharing.**

The foul scent of death invaded my nostrils the moment I wore the chirurgical gloves, making me cringe while pinching my nose in disgust. If he had to go through such extreme measures, then he could have at least tried to be a bit _cleaner_ than that. The mess was beyond what I had ever expected, even after watching a whole collection of gory 80's horror movies; the real thing was... I don't even know anymore.

I think that... in that very moment, what scared me the most weren't the dead bodies or even the blood... or that random head lying on the grass, but rather myself.

A normal person would have screamed, yelled out for help or even tried to call the police. If all of those didn't work then fighting for one's life was still a good option.

However, I didn't bulge.

I just stood there, looking at him completely wide-eyed. He didn't move as well, he was simply just standing there, sensually (?!) licking his bloody knife while staring at his dead victims.

My mind didn't recover from the shock, so I kept staring at him without even thinking about the consequences. He could have killed me too, or even worse; tortured, raped, burned me alive.

... but he didn't.

Instead, he simply tilted his head towards me; his eyes still had that fierce, impressive golden color. Glaring at me with so much passion and hatred that I nearly fell on my knees. An impressive expression was engraved on his face, he looked delighted, or rather; relaxed.

Slowly, he began walking towards me, his eyes were locked on mine, not even blinking once. I had the feeling it was my turn, that I had to face death as well; that it was game over for little Flaky, no more stories, no more fans, love.

 _Dying a virgin, good job; me!  
_  
I closed my eyes tightly, bracing myself for what could possibly be the most rapid and painful experience once in a life-time. This was it for me, _The End;_ credits go to God, heaven's production, thank you very much.

 _Please make it quick,_ I thought in panic, ready to enter a deep and profound eternal slumber, until-

He pinched my cheek.

"Oi, bitch." He called arrogantly.

I slowly opened an eye. He pointed at the gory mess behind him with his thumb.

"Clean this up, will you?"

I blinked a good dozen of times while rubbing my cheek. What just happened?

"U-U-U...Uau...W-wh—"

Before I could come up with an understandable phrase, he pinched my cheek harder, making me wince.

"Stop blabberin' nonsense and get on with it, or you'd rather I paint the walls with _your_ blood instead?"

My eyes widened in sudden realization, I immediately shook my head. _Please don't,_ I thought in panic, it was all too much for me to take in already, besides... I still couldn't believe what happened, and I didn't know why I obeyed him so calmly.

I sighed again.

 _Here you are now, Flaky..._ I began talking to myself in my head, _helping out a psychopath, how low have you fallen?_

It was just too grotesque I nearly hurled all over the place, he had a gun on him didn't he? Why didn't he use it? Wouldn't it have been cleaner? Swifter? Better?!

Why chop them up into pieces and making it even harder for me?

I bit my bottom lip so hard I nearly bruised it; I really did it this time.

I really really _really_ did it this time.

 _Why did you let a complete stranger enter your house?! Why did you treat his wounds?! WHY DID YOU SUCCUMB TO HIS GODLY CHARMS?!_

I was mad, oh so very very mad. The guy I dragged towards the hole started losing his legs from all of the 'slices' Flippy did to him. I cursed lightly under my breath and threw him in then marched back to fetch his dismembered parts.

 _Rest in_ _ **fucking**_ _peace, asshole._ I thought angrily as I threw his legs and eyeballs inside the hol— _grave._

"Ugh... What on earth's going on..." I thought out loud while wiping the sweat on my forehead.

If those bastards didn't come in and started shooting randomly, breaking my beloved house with their evil bullets; then none, I mean _none_ of this would have happened!

What was with that guy, anyway? That Flippy... why did they go and chase him all the way here? Why was he wounded? Is he a bad guy, a traitor? A spy?

I glanced towards the broken window, spotting him inside my living room, resting calmly on the sofa with his bloody boots on my coffee table, using my laptop while lighting a cigarette.

Without noticing it, my brows furrowed in anger. While I was there, cleaning up _his_ mess, dirtying _my_ hands, under the sun's suffocating heat; Mister _I'm-too-good-to-look-at-you_ was having fun on the internet.

I just wanted to go there and slam his head on the table.

... But it was just me daydreaming.

 _You don't have the balls for it, Flaky. Go there and that guy will decapitate you._

He suddenly started laughing, whatever he was doing; he was enjoying it. And the more he laughed, the more I wanted to murder him.

But I shook that thought away once he threw me one of his death glares, making me turn and go back to what I was doing; digging holes for his victims.

It took me a good hour and a half to finish everything. True, my yard looked suspicious but it was still better than leaving them there for everyone to contemplate.

I smiled triumphantly, that was done. Now the only thing left was the house... my sweet sweet and cozy house.

Taking off my bloodied gloves and throwing them in the nearby trash can, I slowly walked my way towards the kitchen in search for the broom, so I could get rid of all the scattered glass. Flippy was still in the living room, so I tried to make absolutely no noise in order not to draw his attention.

Though that was useless, because he instantly turned to throw yet another glare at me.

"Got rid of em'?" He said arrogantly with his deep voice. I bit my lip again while averting my eyes from his; they were so yellow and fierce... I just couldn't take it.

"Y-y-y-yea... I d-d-d-dug a-a-a-and—"

"Okay, good." He cut me off, smoking on what could possibly be his third cigarette, I wondered where he got those.

I nodded slowly, my body was still shaking from fear, I hated him; I really did... but I was more scared of him. He didn't look like he was about to do anything to me, I could see this much, but I had to be cautious, we're talking about a murderer here.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a sudden growl, I frowned.

"Damn it! So fuckin' hungry!" He cursed while standing up, walking towards the kitchen and pushing me aside violently in the process, making me fall on the ground and injuring myself with the shattered glass.

"Owww..." I bit my lip while removing the glass in my arms and legs; I could see the blood pouring out slowly.

Well, at least I survived this.

I grabbed into one of the curtains in an attempt to stand up without further bruising myself, good thing I still had my shoes on, otherwise my feet would be goners by now.

Flippy was taking out all of the food in the fridge, his cigarette still in his mouth. He was making himself at home, that I could clearly see.

He was aiming at the pasta with cheese I made yesterday evening and some slices of ham. That was about everything, since I didn't have much appetite anyways. I think he was actually displeased.

"Hey..." He spoke, I turned my head; still in a half-attempt to lift myself up.

"Y-y-y-ye...yes?" I stuttered.

Before I knew it, a slice of ham came straight into my face in full-speed, blinding me and making me fall on the shattered glass again.

It couldn't have been more painful.

"Is this _fucking_ it?! Is that all yer got in here?!" He cursed while checking out the whole kitchen in search for food.

I winced and groaned in pain, this time it was my butt that was bruised.

Despite the pain, I still answered; "I... don't eat much s-s-s-so—"

" _You_ don't eat much?" He eyed me while rubbing his chin, "A fatty like you? Really? Don't lie to me, bitch! Tell me where the food is hidin'!"

Putting aside his rude comment about my weight, I grabbed once more the curtain in hopes to get away safely; if he threw another piece of ham then I don't think I would be able to stand up again. It was already hard enough with my legs like this.

"I-I-I'm serious, I r-r-really d-don't eat th-this much."

Flippy remained quiet for a good moment, looking at me with his golden eyes. His gaze was intense and intimidating; I was under the sudden impression that he was going to kill me for not having enough food inside my house. But then again, it would still be much better than to continue to suffer, the glass did a good job in messing me up. I don't recall ever looking so bloody in my life; I guess everything has a first, huh?

My legs were getting wobbly and the pain intensified as I was finally standing up on my two feet, slowly and steadily; I sighed and tried to walk my way towards the bathroom and get some alcohol to disinfect my bruises, it was terrifyingly hard.

I didn't notice Flippy, who was already about a few centimetres next to me. I glanced towards his direction, holding my hands close to my heart (which was beating pretty fast).

"Hey, cook me dinner." He ordered, still glaring.

"N-Now?"

He didn't answer; instead he blew some smoke on my face, making me cough.

"Does it look like I can fucking wait? I want the meal to be ready _before_ I finish this cigarette!" He hissed, I nodded and tried to head towards the kitchen without being too clumsy.

 _My whole body hurts like hell._

I stopped near the table and resumed in cutting the vegetables for my stew, when I first started it; I was happy, happy I could do something useful for someone. And somehow it made me even happier when I knew that that someone was actually Flippy, the man whom I saved.

... the man who thanked me, who gently wiped off the sweat from cheeks.

Who smiled so sweetly at me.

The man who was an illusion.

The Flippy I see now isn't a kind and gentle wounded man, but a cruel murderer who only thinks of himself. He didn't even look slightly bothered by the fact that I was bruised as well, and severely.

It took me all of the power I had so desperately stocked inside of me to not cry, my eyes were getting watery and I tried to prevent any sob to escape my lips. This was the last thing I wanted, _cry._

I didn't want to cry, not in front of that bastard, it would make me look weak. I hated looking weak, I hated when people pitied me, I wasn't weak, I'm not weak, and I'll never ever be weak.

I'm strong, yes... strong and proud.

I told that to myself repeatedly as I wiped away my tears, everything was fine. Even if I had to die by his hands, then it would be okay, because at least I would die proudly.

Before I noticed it, a few drops of blood fell into the stew, making me grimace. I didn't want to redo it so I just shrugged it off and let it cook on low-fire, I doubted it would be finished as soon as Flippy wanted it to, but it was fine.

The pain was starting to be unbearable for me, it was good enough that I had finished the meal, so all that there was left for me was to just... walk my way upstairs and get that darned alcohol.

But in the worst possible time in history, my legs failed me; and were put to sleep. Making me fall head-first on the floor.

"... Crap..." I said, muffled. My floor tasted awful.

 _I'm gonna' get upstairs, even if I have to limp my way there!_

I didn't care if I looked like a worm; I just wanted to get it over with. The pain was nothing compared to my determination, it wasn't worth losing, or even the humiliation!

 _That's right! N-No matter what stand in my way, I'll do my best to survi-_

"The Fuck?"

I stopped the moment I heard that voice, oh damn it... Flippy.

Slowly, I peeked at him. He looked confused, even disturbed.

"U-Um..." I didn't have a logical explanation to this, so I just stared; nearly looking as dumb-founded as him.

Suddenly, his curious expression changed to a delighted one.

"Strawberries, huh..." He smirked devilishly at me, I had no idea what he meant, until I noticed that my skirt didn't fully cover my lower part-

I gasped as I lowered my skirt, it was long enough to reach my knees, so why did it fail me now?! Darn those reckless ways! If I hadn't... If I hadn't-!

Before I realized he was above me, I felt a strong pair of hands lift me up from my arm pits. I blushed, embarrassed by the sudden contact, he carried me bridal-style and was already heading towards the living room.

"Wh-Wh... wh-wh-wh-wh-wha-wha-wha-wha wha wha wha wha whaaaaa—"

"Ugh, would you just shut up already?!" He shouted in annoyance, "Say ONE more word and I'll be sure to feed you your intestines!"

I nodded, my cheeks still red. What was he doing?! What's got into him?! Why was he helping me, didn't he not care weather I live or die? What's with him?! Why is he-?!

He threw me on the couch and sat next to me, looking at me with his intense gaze, or more accurately... looking at my wounds.

"You clumsy bitch," he sighed as he grabbed me by the leg, "Getting hurt like that, it's only natural that you'd fall and hurt yourself even more! How are you supposed to continue cooking me dinner in this state, huh?!"

I just stared... completely confused at what he was about to do.

He sighed again, "Can't be helped, relax a bit okay?"

I was even more confused when he lowered his head and-

Oh my god.

He was _literally_ licking my wounds with his tongue on my leg, my _leg!_

"WhaAAAaaaaAAaaat aa-aaa—aaaaaare y-y-y-you dooo—" I attempted to say, my cheeks still red. He covered my mouth with his free hand and proceeded in licking my wounds, this time his tongue was slowly making its way on my thighs, licking the small trail of blood. My blush intensified knowing clearly where he was heading at, and that was the bruise on my upper-thigh.

His rough hand was still covering my mouth, stopping me from making any type of unwanted noise, he was damn good... too damn good!

His other hand grabbed my thigh, lifting it up so he could lick it circularly, I tried to break free but he was too strong, and besides... my legs were asleep, I couldn't budge.  
He was surprisingly gentle, and it felt pretty good actually.

After finishing his licking session on my leg and thighs, he forcefully grabbed my arm and started licking it, commencing from my muscles, to my hands, gently removing the blood from my fingertips.

I just looked, wide-eyed; at the scene in front of me.

His eyelashes were so long and pretty... his facial features were thin and beautiful, he was truly handso-

No way.

I thought it was over, until his face got closer and closer to mine, my cheeks flushed into an outstanding red, as if all the 5L of my blood rushed towards my head. Jesus Christ, he was licking my _cheek!_

My soul nearly left my body.

When he was done, he removed his hand from my mouth, smirking yet again at me; and I was still blushing, hard.

"Tasty," he said huskily while removing some blood on the corner of his mouth with his finger, then putting it inside his mouth. I frowned then averted my eyes from his gaze, pretending none of that ever happened. He stood up, slowly.

"You should be good to go now," He lighted another cigarette, and then blew off some smoke.

"Now go and fetch me my fucking dinner."

... God...

Please, put me out of my misery.

 **TBC.**

 **Sorry! Shorter chapter than** **usual**... **I actually didn't want it to end there Dx But because I had internet issues (mostly at night) I couldn't think of a better way to do it. And also, I planned to update Carnage Paradox before this, but I couldn't because I keep rewriting it, EVERY TIME! And by the time I'll be satisfied with how my chapter is, then I'll be sure to update it!**  
 **I think, you can say in about 3~ Days, I'll be able to update Carnage Paradox, yup.**  
 **So anyways, I just started deviantART and I'm TRYING to draw the perfect Flippy/Fliqpy, but IN VAIN. If you guys wanna' go and check it out, feel free to browse** **on my profile.**

 **Don't Forget to review, my lovelies! (Well, I can't force ya, but it would be nice to show some love sometimes...)**

 **SeeYa!**


End file.
